Fear Kratos
The Fear Kratos skin is an unlockable skin for Kratos in God of War III. The skin makes its first appearance at the end of the game when Kratos entered his guilt-ridden mind while being strangled by Zeus while he is in his astral form. Acquisition A rather unique thing about the skin is that unlike the other skins for the game, the player can unlock this skin by simply completing the game on any difficulty. This easily makes this skin one of the easiest (and sometimes hardest) skins that the player is able to unlock. Appearance With the skin equipped, Kratos' possesses the same appearance he had when entered his own mind at the end of the game during his battle with Zeus. Kratos' skin, armlets, eyes, boots, and loincloth are all now completely black and his tattoo now glows with a red aura. The Golden Fleece also disappears while the skin is equipped. This is probably due to Zeus having removed all of Kratos' equipment prior to attacking him. Another unique attribute to the skin is that whenever Kratos is in an area with certain lighting, the skin seems to give off a white hue. This may emphasize Kratos being a specter when he was sent into his mind by Zeus. Abilities If the player starts a new game with the skin equipped, Kratos will deal 400% increased damage to all enemies in the game. This even includes enemies that require quicktime events to kill as well as bosses. Unfortunately for the player (and Kratos), the skin also allows all enemies to deal 400% increased damage as well. This greatly reduces the amount of hits that Kratos is able to withstand, which forces Kratos to plan his movements more precisely instead of merely powering through enemies. However, if the player is good with understanding attack patterns, this skin should be more of a benefit. Benefits and Penalties The skin blesses the player with a massive damage buff to all of their attacks; even more so than the Dominus skin (200% increased damage). This easily makes the Fear Kratos skin one of the most powerful skins in the entire series to date. With the skin equipped, combined with various upgrades to weapons, the player is able to almost effortlessly dominate the entire game surprisingly fast and defeat literally almost any enemy with very few hits. Most weaker enemies will die in just one or two hits, while stronger enemies are immediately incapacitated after a few strikes, The only drawback that comes with wearing the skin is that it also increases the damage delt by enemies to 400%. This can make it extremely difficult to take on multiple enemies at once and make boss battles nearly impossible; depending on the current difficulty the player is on. In Chaos Mode, most of the hits will instantly kill Kratos, or leave him in the edge of defeat. Since the player receives a massive damage increase but also receives a damage penalty, one can conclude that the Fear Kratos skin is best used for offensive maneuvers rather than defensive. One of the best ways to successfully use the skin to its fullest would be to mainly utilize hit-and-run attacks on more powerful enemies so that you can quickly back out of a fight should your health reach a critical level. Pay attention to enemy movements and be sure to distance yourself from foes that are heavy hitters or from foes that have ranged attacks. Since your weapons deal massive damage now, it won't take long for your enemies to eventually fall to your blades. As long as these tips are followed, then using the Fear Kratos skin in game will be much easier and make the game surprisingly far more thrilling. Oddly enough, should the player find and equip the Godly Possession Hercules' Shoulder Guard (which reduces overall damage by 1/3), the extra damage dealt by enemies is greatly reduced (400% ÷ 3 = 133.33%) so that Kratos only takes a moderate amount of damage. This means that Kratos will only take 33.33% more damage, effectively minimizing the penalty for wearing the skin. Trivia *In the Challenge of Exile, there is a challenge called "Fear Itself." The objective of the challenge is that you must fight and kill Fear Kratos. **In the "Fear Itself" challenge, Fear Kratos appears to be wielding the Blades of Athena as his weapon. *Fear Kratos is the only costume to be acquired by finishing God of War III. All other costumes are either acquired through pre-order, or by purchasing them in the PlayStation Store. *In God of War: Ghost of Sparta, one of the challenges of Athena is named Fear Kratos, where Kratos has to make ten Atlantis citizens cower before him. *In Mortal Kombat, Fear Kratos is an unlockable costume for Kratos by completing the ladder as Kratos. Although it looks slightly different as it still retains the Golden Fleece. *The Dark Odyssey costume in God of War II is similar to the Fear Kratos costume, however, the Dark Odyssey costume has a gold tattoo that doesn't glow. *In PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, for both his default costume and the Morpheus Armor, Fear Kratos appears as an alternate color. If it is Fear Kratos wearing the Morpheus armour then the metal and cape turn white. *Fear Kratos appears in the God of War III de-make, Bit of War, as a manifestation of the darkness residing within Kratos' soul. Other Additional Costumes The other bonus costumes for God of War III are: *Apollo (Costume) *Phantom of Chaos (Costume) *Forgotten Warrior *Dominus (Costume) *Morpheus Armor *Deimos (Costume) Gallery Fear-Kratos-300x198.jpg FearKratos.jpg Feature-Fear-Kratos.jpg Gow3big 3216.jpg Gow3big 3218.jpg Many Faces of Kratos - Fear Kratos.jpg Vlcsnap-00004.jpg fkmk.jpg|Fear Kratos in Mortal Kombat. Site Navigation Category:Costumes Category:Bonus Content Category:God of War III Category:God of War Series Category:God of War: Saga Collection Category:Kratos' Weapons